The Proteomics Shared Resource utilizes state-of-the art mass spectrometry instrumentation to support Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) investigators. It is the mission of the resource to provide high quality service in a timely manner for proteomic analyses, including molecular weight determinations of proteins and peptides, protein identification and quantification, and protein modification characterization. This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for research within the Consortium.